


The Durands During the Curse

by WixyPagan



Series: The Durand Family [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Belle and Gaston's wife look similar, F/M, Gaston does NOT do any of what he did to Maurice in BatB 2017, Gaston has a family, Nice Gaston, family man Gaston, loving Gaston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Gaston Durand had a wife, Sage, and a 3-year-old child, Marigold, before the Enchantress enacted her curse on Prince Adam's castle and all who lived there. This is the story of the Durand family.





	The Durands During the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this idea after hearing Gaston's line in the 2017 Beauty and the Beast movie, "But ever since the war I've felt like I've been missing something." after multiple viewings of the movie and noticing that he is interesting solely in Belle and mentioned wanting to have a family/children a good few times in the film, so I wrote this fic.

Agatha disguises herself as an old woman and goes to Prince Adam’s castle. She keeps watch over things and saw that Prince Adam was spoiled, selfish, and unkind and Agatha will does something to fix his behavior using magic. So, she bangs on the doors of the castle and they fly open. Agatha walks into the castle and asks Prince Adam for shelter from the storm outside, offering a red rose in exchange.

Prince Adam sneers at the gift and turns the old woman away. Agatha tells him to not be deceived appearances since beauty is found within, but Prince Adam just laughs and dismisses her again.

Agatha’s disguise melts away to reveal her true Enchantress form. Prince Adam falls to his knees and attempts to apologize to her, but it was too late. Agatha has now see that there is no love in the Prince’s heart, so she curses him to become a hideous beast and places a powerful spell on his castle and its inhabitants. Her curse also includes the loved ones of the servants who work for Prince Adam, including a lovely young seamstress and her 3-year-old daughter…

Meanwhile, in the nearby village of Villeneuve, Captain Gaston Durand is looking at flowers for his wife when he suddenly looks confused about why he is doing so. The captain then leaves the flower stall and wanders about the village, pondering what or who he had been thinking about when he was looking at the flowers.


End file.
